goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Get Along GoGang
Created by Pingy Animatronic with aid from Igor, Sophie, and Christian Adams. This is a The Get Along Gang and ''GoGang c''rossover episode. Plot Sophie and her friends decide to go to Green Meadow to meet The Get Along Gang. After being introduced to each other, Catchum Crocodile and his sidekick Leland Lizard become even more jealous of the heroes joining up with the GAG. Thus, they appear nearby the Caboose to wreak havoc! Cast *Young Guy as Pingy, James, Mametchi and Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, and Dotty Dog *Joey as Montgomery "Good News" Moose *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Sanae Kochiya, Info-Chan, and Zipper Cat *Princess as Woolma Lamb, Clownpiece, and Nitori *Salli as Bernice Bear *Tween Girl as Lolly Squirrel and Cirno *Ivy as Portia Porcupine *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Julie as Marisa Kirisame, Flora "Forget-Me-Not" Fox, and Pippi-Osu *Eric as John, Carkle, Catchum Crocodile, and the Get-Along Robot *Brian as Mordecai and Rudyard Lion *David as Preston Evergreen, thegoldenbrick1, and Leland Lizard *Kidaroo as Rocco Rabbit *Duncan as Braker Turtle *Simon as Oliver *Paul as Igor and King Kool Transcript (Opening credits) (We fade to the GoGang headquarters) (We zoom in and fade to the GoGang inside. Mametchi is working on an invention in the laboratory. Sophie is planning something.) Sophie: "Aha! I think I'll tell everybody to come to me!" Sophie: (to everybody) "COME OVER HERE!" (Everybody walks up to her.) Sophie: "I have some exciting news." Pingy: "What is the exciting news?" Sophie: "We are going to Green Meadow." Igor: "The Get-Along Gang? We're going to visit them?" Sophie: "Yes. It's true." Mordecai: "Who are the members of The Get-Along Gang? Sophie: "They're a dozen animal pre-teens who try and get along. Right, PB&J?" PB&J: "Yes!" Mametchi: "Thank goodness I made an invention called the Get-Along Robot." Sophie: "Come on! Let's go to Green Meadow and meet my animal heroes!" (Wipe to everybody in Green Meadow) James: "Is this really part of your 80's cartoon obsession about anthropomorphic creatures?" Sophie: "Of course. Heck, it's also why I brought Preston along!" Preston: "It's true! Did I also mention that my show aired with The Get Along Gang on Ion Television back when it was called PAX in Fall of 1998? It was on a children's block called Freddy's...What was it again?" Sophie: "Freddy's Firehouse. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with the animatronic bear." Kool facepalms Mametchi: "You mean Freddy Fazbear?" Sophie: "Yes." (Wipe to the house where The Get-Along Gang is. We hear a doorbell after 10 seconds.) Montgomery "Good News" Moose: "Who could it be?" (Montgomery opens the door, revealing the GoGang.) Montgomery: "Hi! You guys must be the GoGang." Igor: "That's right! I'm Igor, and these are some of the girlfriends I had over the months: Patchouli, Info-Chan, Sanae Kochiya, and Clownpiece. Because of this, i'm the ladies' man." Dotty Dog: "Interesting! I'm Montgomery's second-in-command Dotty Dog. Sophie told me that Portia and I are her top two favorites." Mordecai: "Portia?" Montgomery: "She's the little porcupine girl playing with a yo-yo over there." pan to Portia playing with a yellow yo-yo Zipper Cat: (barges in) "Hey! You laid a finger on my yo-yo! Don't touch it!" Portia: (cries a bit) "Sorry! I just didn't know you owned it! It was on the table by itself, so I played with it to keep me happy." Zipper Cat: "Just don't touch my stuff again. Alright?" Portia: (sighs in disappointment) Mametchi: "I think this is the right time to put my robot into action." Sophie: "Let's wait after you guys check out the gang for a while." Mametchi: "Sounds good to me." (Mametchi turns his Get-Along Robot on.) Get-Along Robot: "I am the Get-Along Robot. I am here to get along with you." Montgomery: "You with your robot! Are you sure it doesn't lie?" Mametchi: "It's 100% lie-free." Get-Along Robot: "Well, in case if there's a problem here, I can help sort things out and work together with you guys." Braker Turtle: "I bet you also have the capabilities of helping anybody with mysteries or homework, like I do." Get-Along Robot: "I have that attribute too, Braker." Montgomery: "Bingo's doing his homework and is stuck on what 5+-1 is." (In math form, it is 5+-1 ) Bingo: "Hmmm...It has a minus on the one, but I don't get it. You can't add and subtract at the exact same time." Get-Along Robot: "Sure you can! Just get rid of the plus sign and you get 5-1! So you should figure it out right now!" Bingo: "That's it! 4! Thank you, pal!" Get-Along Robot: "Anytime, Bingo." (QUESTION 2: \frac{1}{2}+\frac{1}{2} ) Bingo: "I'm confused? How do I add these?" Get-Along Robot: "It's simple. Add the numerator, which is the number on top, but keep the denominator, the number on the bottom the same." Bingo: "OK." (adds it up to get 2/2) Get-Along Robot: "The numbers match, so that means it's..." Bingo: "1!" Get-Along Robot: "Decimals. I know how to manage them." (QUESTION 3: 5.5+10.10 ) Bingo: "I remember this. It's easy to do it." Get-Along Robot: "You can do it on your own?" Bingo: "Yes." barrages into the scene. Igor: "CIRNO!" Cirno: "Sorry." Igor: "It's okay." minutes later... Bingo: "I'm done!" Montgomery: "Okay, you can get along freely!" cheers Bingo: "Well, who wants to play picture poker just for the kids like us?" Get-Along Robot: "I will." Mametchi: "Me too!" Peanut: "Doesn't sound bad to me." Jelly: "I'm with Peanut. I do want to play!" Bingo: "I think the player amount is full." W.I.P. Category:GoGang Series Category:Crossovers Category:Transcript